Three Small Words
by OhLollyLollyLollyLollipop
Summary: All she had asked of him were three small words, and she deserved to hear them. He had refused to speak them and the argument had escalated until he stormed out. One shot songfic. Hermione/Severus. A little sad, a lot of booze, and a bit of smut.


[A/N: Just a one shot songfic. Based on the song, "Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy!]

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved, nor the song lyrics used.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

[Hermione]

She didn't know how things ended up this way. Hadn't she been happy once? Just recently? The fight seemed like it had been ages ago. Glancing around her, she sighed. Here in the library of this house, he was everywhere. From her position sprawled on the couch, she had a perfect view of his armchair. How strange, she was probably one of the only people who viewed a room without his presence as being more ominous than one with it.

She hadn't found anything to fear from him in years now, having edged her way under his rough exterior. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of happier times, she forced her gaze away from his empty armchair. As her eyes traveled the room, they landed on the empty tumbler sitting on the table. It had always bothered her that he chose to drink in this room around the precious books, yet he had insisted that it was his right.

It had been weeks since he had last been here, and she hadn't felt ready to move the empty glass out of the room yet. It was almost as if it would make it real, that one small motion. For now, if she focused hard enough, sometimes she could still convince herself that he might come back. Back home, here, to her. Her eyes landed on the fireplace and she paused. What was he doing now? It would be pointless to attempt to speak to him through the floo, since she had no idea where he had gone.

Still, she felt as though it was time to do something. Damn her pride, she needed him. Needed to hear his voice. At least then she would know that he was all right. It wasn't fair, what he was doing to her. Marriage wasn't something to be taken this lightly – he can't just run out after every fight! Her anger bubbled to the surface, simmered, and then cooled quickly. As hard as this was, all she needed to know was that he was all right. Tears began to streak down her face at the thought of a life without her husband. Had she finally pushed him too far? Tangling her hands into her hair, she cradled her head and sobbed.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

[Severus]

He was a coward. A filthy, pathetic coward. What kind of fool couldn't return to their own home and face their own wife? It was just one argument. There was no reason for him to prolong returning to her side, where he desperately wanted to be. He had stayed several places within the last few weeks, hoping to eventually land somewhere that the residents would assure him that she had been looking for him. However, it had yet to happen. He had stayed at Spinner's End, Hogwarts, and even with the Potters for a night. No one had heard from her.

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he forced himself to contemplate the worst possible scenario. What if she didn't want him to come home? He had to admit, his reason for taking so long to return home wasn't just pure cowardice. He was also giving her a chance to run. His brave, loving, beautiful wife… She deserved better than him, and he was giving her the chance to take it. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't take it and would still want him when… Wait, when what? Would he return home? Or would he continue waiting for her to find him?

Back at his old home at Spinner's End, he was seated in the dusty kitchen cradling a tumbler in his hand. This was one of the hardest places for him to be, since their love had begun here. Everywhere he turned he could see her smiling face, her wild hair, and her honest eyes. Eyes the color of the whiskey he so loved. Standing, he retreated to the bedroom and sat at the top of the bed, resting his back against the headrest. Taking another long drink from his tumbler, he stared at the door. Maybe if he drank enough and wished hard enough, she'd come through it like she used to.

They had been together for years now, their love growing quickly after the end of the war. She had been training to become a healer and had been assigned to care for him as he recovered from the venomous bite Nagini had left him. She had also been the one to return to his side mid-war, when others had previously assumed that he was either evil or dead. Tch, they were all probably so convinced that he was evil that they were glad to hear that he had supposedly died. Everyone… except her. She hadn't been fooled by his act and had returned to his side, beginning his treatment on the spot. After all she'd done for him, he couldn't even return home and face her. All she had asked of him were three small words, and she deserved to hear them. He had refused to speak them and the argument had escalated until he stormed out. Could he return to her now?

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_

[Hermione]

A knock on the door startled her and she leapt from the couch, flying towards the door desperately. Was he home? Had he finally returned to her? Bugger everything that she had said to him before, it didn't matter anymore. He was home! She swung open the door and her face fell. What were Harry and Ginny doing here at this hour? It was almost eleven. Ginny smiled sadly at her as Harry quickly strode forward and embraced her. Clutching tightly to the source of comfort, she sobbed hopelessly into his shoulder as he carefully guided her back into the library.

Ginny retreated to the kitchen and returned with three glasses, causing Hermione to look at her curiously. As Harry noticed her expression, he smiled and pulled back only slightly to reach for Ginny's purse, digging his hand far inside the enchanted object. One by one, he withdrew bottles of muggle liquor. Tequila, rum, and vodka… her favorites. A small smile graced her face as she leaned forward and poured a generous amount of rum into her glass, downing it quickly. The next few hours passed quickly as they all sat and drank, Hermione teaching Ginny how to take a tequila shot with the salt and lime.

Before long, Ginny was dozing serenely on Harry's lap while he spoke softly to Hermione. She felt so numb as all of his words of comfort seemed to pass right by her. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. Without Severus, she just didn't make sense. Harry had always tried to be supportive of their relationship but she knew that as he sat there comforting her, he was probably thrilled that Severus had left her. As the clock struck one, she decided she'd been a polite hostess for long enough. With a little insistence that Ginny needed to get to bed, she ushered them out the door and returned to the library.

As she walked towards the couch, her eyes landed on his armchair. Grasping the bottle of rum, she turned and walked slowly towards it. She sat down slowly, curling her legs beneath herself and covering herself with his favorite blanket. Very carefully, she leaned backwards into the soft cushion of the chair and inhaled. His scent surrounded her, drowning her in memories. Gasping as a fresh burst of tears streamed down her face, she lifted the bottle and took a swallow. Then she reached for her wand. Would he answer her patronus? She was done being proud. With a perfectly practiced swish, her otter was swimming around in front of her.

"Find Severus. Tell him to come home."

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

[Severus]

He was startled awake by a gentle nuzzling. As he forced his dreary eyes open, he briefly registered how drunk he still was. When his eyes landed on the glow of her otter, his heart nearly stopped. He reached a hand out slowly, letting the otter paw at it the way it loved to. Then it sat back and looked at him, carefully speaking in his wife's perfect voice.

"Come home."

It was all he needed to hear. She wanted him back! Standing, he quickly donned his cloak and made his way to the door. With watery eyes and a small smile, he apparated from the front porch of his old home to the front porch of his current home. The very first thing he was going to do was gather her in his arms and speak those three words she had been waiting for. He was a fool.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
_

[Hermione]

The door opened and clicked shut carefully, but she didn't bother to move this time. It was probably just Harry once more, checking in on her now that he had taken Ginny safely home. Snuggling further into the cushions, she pulled the blanket towards her face, breathing in his scent. As tears landed on her hands, she shook herself slightly and tilted the bottle back to her mouth once more. Letting the warm liquid numb her mind, she glanced around the room for Harry. She gasped as her eyes landed on the figure standing in the doorway to the library. It couldn't be. Had he really returned? Had he forgiven her? Her hand weakly rose from her lap, stretching towards him in a silent plea.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

[Severus]

The sight that greeted him broke his heart. His strong, willful wife was curled in his armchair, surrounded by bottles that he faintly recognized. Muggle liquor, if he was correct. So either Potter had been here or she had finally ventured from the house. As she lowered the bottle from her face after an impressive swallow, his eyes settled upon her face. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were puffy and swollen, and her nose and cheeks had a distinct red hue to them. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his. The second she stretched her hand towards him, he was moving forward to kneel in front of her. Grasping her hand tightly in his one of his own, he reached forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Grasping her hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled her forward and kissed her with all the love he could muster.

_And I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
_

[Hermione]

Her brain ceased to function as she eagerly responded to his kisses. He was home! He still wanted her! The bottle of rum slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor as she reached to wrap her arm around his neck, clinging to him as they kissed. If she had her way, she'd never let go again.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

[Severus]

Her need to be close to him was obviously as painful as his need for her and he swiftly lifted her into his arms. Turning, he placed himself back upon his chair and cradled his wife in his arms. His hands traveled over every inch of her warm body, caressing every curve. Was it possible to be any happier than he was at this moment? Then, as her hand slipped deftly inside his robes, he instantly accepted that he could be happier. Leaning forward, he returned to the floor and placed her gently on her back, covering her body with his own. With a swift flick of his wand, their clothes had been vanished. Bracing himself on his forearms, he situated himself between her legs and quickly entered her.

_I just need you now_

[Hermione]

Perfection. He was absolute perfection. Their bodies moved together flawlessly, fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Her hands desperately clung to his back, scratching and rubbing as he made love to her. He slowed down and then stopped entirely, situated deeply within her. She smiled lovingly at him, searching his eyes for an explanation.

_Oh baby I need you now_

[Severus]

He had to say it. She had to know. That argument was entirely his fault. He just couldn't bear to be wrong. Yet all she had asked from him were three small words. He would give this woman the world. Leaning forward, he nibbled at her ear playfully before whispering exactly what he knew she had wanted to hear.

"…You were right."

* * *

[A/N: Just something fun that came into my mind while listening to this song one day. It seemed like a fitting thing for two such stubborn characters to argue over – it must be hard for Severus to accept that he was wrong and tell her she was right! Just imagine the argument is about ingredients used in a healing potion or something. It didn't seem to fit anywhere to include the actual argument without giving away the end. Hope you enjoyed it!]


End file.
